We'll make it Through
by Iuseinkandpaper
Summary: A slightly fluffy story about Naruto's return to Konoha and his love for a certain pink haired ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Guess whose back!

**A/N: This is my first chapter/story if liked i will continue! So please read and review! I haven't got a beta either so please constructive criticism would be good!!**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but sadly I do not!!!! (in my dreams i do :( sniff)

* * *

I take in a deep breath and swallow hard, as my feet crunch closer an closer to their destination, Konoha.

Two and a half years ! I think incredulously, "I have been away for two and a half years!" he repeats again but this time he voices his concern out loud, for it to be ignored by the sannin walking by his side who had currently noticed that there was no longer communal bathing in Konoha.

"Oh my god! Why the hell aren't they there anymore!" He was screaming down the street, scaring little children as he went by.

"Shut up you big perve!" I shout at Jiraiya, "They probably shut them down because of people like you!" "Big perve" I mutter under my breath as we get closer and closer to the fifths tower, with the legendary hokage mountain looming in the background.

Where is she? I thought to myself, sighing inwardly as I think about probably the prettiest girl in the whole world (fluffy, I know). I know she is being trained by the best medical ninja of her age, Tsunade-sama who also happens to be the hokage. Where is my little emerald eyed kunoichi? I laugh into myself and sigh realising that if she were to hear me now she would probably beat me within an inch of my life, then take that inch and heal me so she can beat me again!

"Yo, kid!" comes through my reverie as my Ero-sennin waves his hands in front of my startled face. "what are you doing? We are here idiot" he added in an undertone

We arrived at the hokages office with time to spare as I threw open the door and gave her one of my trade mark cheesey grins. "Hey grandma what's happening?!" I shout loudly obviously waking her up from an impromptu nap.

I could practically see the steam coming from her ears as she rose from her desk wiping the drool away from her face and searching for the sleep thief, who rubbed his neck and chuckled lightly.

"I'm back" I said unnecessarily, laughing again while the infamous bad tempered nin stood up and walked slowly towards me.

_**You've done it now**_ the kyuubi said as he chuckled from deep within me.

_Shut up stupid fox! She won't do anything! _

_**She would! No on second thoughts she will! Hahahahahahaha your in for it now kid!**_

He scoffed the demon foxes claim but couldn't help think that maybe he was right, as she kept advancing.

She was literally glaring and looking for the best place to stab me. I gulped she might actually stab me.

"NNNNNNNNaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuutttttttttttto" was the last thing I heard before……………….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Oh My God (I think she broke something!)

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, and a big thanks to my first review from dbzgtfan2004!!! it was much appreciated! You know the drill (review!) If you like**

**...... I write!!! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but im still working on that! :) )

* * *

"NNNNNNaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuutttttooooooo!" was the last thing I heard before she hurtled herself onto my torso squeezing with all her might, which she has a lot of.

"AAAAAArrrrrrrrggg baa-chan get off me" was all I could manage as she tried to choke me with her arms.

"I never thought i would miss you that much! You big orange-clad knuckle head!!" she screamed as she released me, holding me at arms length to scrutinise my appearance. "Wow you got tall!" she exclaimed as she

compared my height to hers, nodding like a loon the whole time.

"Hey I missed you too grandma!" i said grinning just as her grin disappeared, "Hey i'm still the Hokage brat!" she fumed looking at him again, the affection was still visable in her eyes though as she resumed her

seated position behind the desk that I want to sit behind one day.

"So what do you two want anyway? I still have business to attend to you know!" said Tsunade as she glared at me and Jiraiya, who just said "What business!?! Sleeping and letting that drool drip down thatbeautiful chest of yo.." Was all he got out before Tsunade drop kicked him out of the window he was leaning against.

"Anyway, now that nuisance is taken care of what do you want?" she said, just daring him to make a smart ass comment like his perve of a teacher.

I laughed nervously and while looking at the ever faithful Shizune who was cleaning up the glass and taking worried glances at me, I just said "Well I know that you teach Sakura now and i was wondering if you could tell me where she was?" I looked at her again and sighed with relief as her facial features softened.

"Sakura should be at the hospital" she said grinning slyly when she saw my relief at hearing her name.

"Alright thhen, later grandma!" I shouted as i made my way to Konoha hospital, running as fast as possible the whole way.

* * *

At The Hospital

* * *

I walked through the doors taking in the whole hospital, I don't think i've ever been in here for a good reason I say to myself as I walk to the front desk.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully to the pretty female ninja at the front desk.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Sakura Haruno is?" the receptionist just stared at me and said "I-I I think she went home."

I thanked the nice receptionist and made my way out of the hospital cursing my bad luck. Okay I have been walking around for a while trying to find her, I said to myself, maybe I should just have a break. While thinking this I walked past the place with the most mouth-watering smell imaginable, I actually drool as I step inside the best ramen bar in Konoha, Ichiraku's.

"Naruto, is that you?!" I hear across the bar as I turn and see my old school teacher, Iruka waving and patting the stool beside him. "Come sit i'll get you some ramen!" he said as I sat down not believing mine luck, I was supposed to be looking for Sakura but that could wait until I had some food, couldn't it? All my doubts were pushed away though, as I saw the extra large bowl of miso pork ramen infront of me. I could hear Iruka rambling on in the distance as I inhaled bowl after bowl of the beat ramen of all time. When I had finished, a mere 10 bowls later, I thanked Iruka and patted my full to bursting stomach as I made my way out of the ramen bar and literally walked into the pink haired medical nin that I had all but forgotten about.

"Sorry miss" I said cheerfully, about to walk away when she grabbed me by the ear and dragged me back.

"You've been gone 2 and a half years Naruto Uzumaki and you don't even say Hi! to me!!!" She all but screamed as she held me by the shirt now shaking what little brain cells I had left.

"Aaaah Sakura-chan let go! Please" I whine before she gives me brain damage.

She threw me back on the ground with a grunt and said "So your not even going to apologise!!?"

I rubbed the back of my head nervously and took her hand, getting down on my knees in a very dramatic fashion, "Sakura-chan!!!", I shout making a faint blush creep upon her cheeks for no reason, "Will you forgive a lowly person like me??? I looked for you I did, but everywhere I looked you weren't there!!!" I stood up and bowed, laughing when she turn a delicate shade of scarlet.

"Uzumaki, I swear to god that I will actually beat you to a bloody pulp, heal you, then bury you alive if you try a stunt like that again!!" she hissed pulling me close.

When I realised how close our faces were, I blushed, I could actually feel and taste her beautiful breath on mine. Pulling away quickly I made a face and pulled her back into a hug, I thought she would protest considering what I had just done before but she in fact pulled me in tighter and whispered into my ear

"I meant what I said Naruto" This time I chose to run.

* * *

P.s Sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling mistakes!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Helping hand

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a really short but I'm working on that! You guys no that if you like i write! So please write and review!!!**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto but with Neji's help i might!!(Neji and Niamh forever hahahahahaaha)

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V)

You would think that being a medic would give you a strong stomach; well that's what I thought before I decorated the nearest bush with my hospital cafeteria lunch.

"Arghh" was all I could manage as I looked up to find an extremely concerned pair of blue eyes boring holes into my own.

"Are you o.k. Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, his voice portraying the same concern his eyes held.

"I'm fine" I said before contradicting myself by retching again, this time I just dry heaved. There was nothing left to throw up, I turned away from Naruto, his gaze is just so penetrating. You would think he could see straight through to your soul, I thought as I felt ninja in question slipping his surprisingly muscular arms around my waist.

I was just about to beat him across the head for hitting on me after I just vomited on the forest shrubbery but he was gently guiding me away from the clearly vomit inducing scene so he could lift me into his arms and take me away.

I was just about to ask him where the hell he was taking me, when we arrived at our previous destination, Team Seven's old training grounds. I stayed silent as he placed me on the grass to lean against the log that he was once tied to, for no apparent reason I blushed as he unzipped the top half of his orange and black jumpsuit, pulling it off in a way which gave me a glimpse of a sizable set of washboard abs and a well defined six pack which were underneath a tight fitting black t-shirt that really left little to the imagination.

Not that I would use my imagination on Naruto anyway, I scoffed inside my head.

"_**I might" **_said my inner self with a sleazy grin.

"_No we wouldn't!" _I said (would we?)

"_No we like Sasuke" _I said to my inner, nodding like she was in front of me.

"_**I though we loved Sasuke?!" **_sneered my inner, continuing to look in the direction of Naruto_**.**_

"_W-We do!" _I said incredulously,_ "What happened to you?! You were always in love with Sasuke like me!!"_

"_**I think I might have changed our mind!"**_

"_Changed your mind!!" I __shouted._

"_**You do realise that your really taking to yourself, I am part of you and we are now on team Naruto!" **_the inner cursed before doing a ridiculous dance with several pompoms and mini scantly dressed Naruto's_**.**_

"_We do not like Naruto!!" _I shouted at my inner.

"_**Just think about it, look at what he is doing for you now and what he has done for you! For gods sake!" **_the inner shouted back, folding her arms before saying_** "Just think about it!"**_

I focused back to the present, opening my eyes and staring around to find with a shock that I was now half on top of Naruto with my head lying in his warm lap.

Oh. My. God I'm lying on his lap was all I could think as my inner self did a victory dance _**"Yeah right next to his PE……"**_ was all she could get out before I mentally slapped her upside the head with the hand which I got vomit on earlier.

Instead of getting up I just tilted myself so that I could see my watch, while my inner smirked. 7:48! No way how long have I been here?! And how long have I been asleep in Naruto's lap?!

"_**Awwwwww look he's asleep!" my inner cooed, "He's so cute when he is asleep, look at those whiskers!"**_

I had to grudgingly agree, he is cute when sleeps. I lifted my head from his lap and sat up to look at that big baka when something fell off my back.

"What the hell?" I whispered reaching out for a lump that was obscured by semi-darkness, Naruto's jacket; he must have put it over me. That's why he took it off, I lifted it up and before I could stop my self I sniffed it and put the jacket around my shoulders.

I turned around to the blond who was snoring lightly and mumbling in his sleep. "Aaaaawwww Sakura-chan there oh oh please do it again!!! (moan) THERE AAAAHHHHHH SAKURA-CHAN!!!

That's it I'm going to kill him.

* * *

P.S- I'll get into the vomit thing in the next chapter!

I am really sorry the chapters are so short but I am havng trouble getting all my ideas done!!! (please review with hints!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Denial

**A/N- This is a reallllllllllllly short chapter but is just a little taster of chapter 5, sort of like a prologue where I will talk more about the whole dead body thing and Sakura's sudden realisation!!!!!**

**You Guys know the drill!!! Read and review You like I................................ Write! :)**

Disclaimer: Don't and probably never will own Naruto but i'll keep trying with my man on the inside ( Cough Neji Cough 3)

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V)

"_Oh My God, SHUT UP!!!"_ I practically screamed into myself, shouting at my persistent and extremely annoying innerself.

"_**I won't until you listen to me!"**_ she all but shouted back as I sat down on my worn out mattress and baby pink comforter, covering my eyes and cradling my abused cranium in my hands and praying that my loudsubconscious would shut the hell up.

"_I am listening to you for god sake it's not as if I can actually tune you out!"_ I bit back sarcastically wishing that Naruto was here so I could let out my frustrations on a (sometimes) willing subject.

"_**Hahahhahahahahahahahahaha!"**_ my inner cackled, _**"You are so in**_ _**thinking of him now and you don't even realise you are doing it**_ _**denial, you are!"**_ she sat down this time looking at me and wishing so much that looks could kill.

I was about to retort but realised that she was right, I was thinking of him. Shit.

What am I doing? I don't like Naruto! Why would I like an obnoxious, loud-mouthed, blond, spiky headed, cute idiot? Did I just call him cute? Oh god did I just think he was cute?

"_**Yes you did! You are in denial, just think about what he did for you earlier."**_ She said exasperated after fighting in Naruto's corner for the best part of a day.

Despite my best intentions I couldn't help but think of the previous day, the day I saw a dead person for the first time. Being a ninja I have obviously hurt people before but never killed, no I have never killed a person in my short but now more medically focused shinobi career.

Sighing I looked around the small bedroom in the one floor apartment I now call home, feeling decidedly lonely I curled up on my bed and clutched one of my most prized possessions to my chest breathing deeply. I tried to stem the flow of tears as I pulled the photograph away from my chest and up to my face, staring at one person in particular and watching his face distort as I cried over his whiskers.

Looking at the other bastard my tears turned to anger as I thought of what my tear soaked friend did for me and what the other missing bastard didn't. My inner might be right but I don't think I'm in denial anymore.

That's when I heard a knock at the door,

"Speak of the devil" I said dryly.

* * *

P.s Sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling mistakes!!

Peace, well until next time which I hope won't be to long !! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Dead man walking

**A/N- I hope the look of this chapter is ok as I was having trouble with some stuff( stupid microsoft word). Anyway a reallllly big thanks for my Beta crossxavier for helping with my story and a new one that i shall post online soon, check it out (if you want to :) ) You know the drill you like I write so please read and review. I'll post the next chapter whenever I can!**

Disclaimer- I still don't own Naruto, damn.

* * *

(Naruto's P.O.V)

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

__

I stood stock still watching the scene before me unfold right in front of my  
eyes. Blood was splattered everywhere. Flowing and dripping from the trees  
and staining the grass a deep crimson as it slowly congealed on everything  
in the area.

* * *

I'm standing in Sakura's doorway and practically begging her to let me  
in.

"Sakura-chan, please may I come in?" I asked nervously, scratching the  
back of my neck and hoping to god she wasn't mad about the previous day.

She gives me one of her trademark annoyed looks and steps back to let me in.  
Thanking her I stride in trying not to brush up against her while crossing the  
threshold of her tiny apartment.

"How do you know where I live?" She said cautiously, eyeing me warily.

"Don't worry I wasn't stalking you or anything! I went to your old house  
and your mom said you had moved out." I replied leaving out the fact that  
Sakura's mother said that then slammed the door in my face, making me trudge  
around to the Hokage's office to find out that the fifth doesn't know that  
much about her apprentice.

I stood still watching Sakura as she went about fixing up some sort of food  
stuff from her cupboards.

"Want some instant ramen?" she inquired while staring at me.

It's like one of my frequent dreams about her that usually ends in… well  
you know. Anyway I've been having dreams about her feeding me ramen lately  
and they are actually coming true! Well, they aren't exactly coming true but  
she is still having ramen with me.

She was looking at me curiously while filling up the cups with boiling water.  
Wait, the water boiled? No wonder she is looking at me standing here with a  
goofy grin on my face at the prospect of being able to eat with her. It is  
like a date! Ha, first she falls asleep on my lap and now this!

"Yes, ramen would be lovely Sakura-chan!" I said in the brightest and most  
polite voice I could muster.

* * *

I stared as she ate watching the food disappear in between probably the most  
beautiful dark pink lips. They looked so soft and supple, as she licked the

remaining broth off I noticed that a drop of drool landed in my empty ramen cup.

While I wiped away the drool (and hoped to god that Sakura didn't notice) my  
thoughts began to drift towards the reason I was here, the body.

* * *

_  
Flashback_

I was running for my life, literally away from Sakura who had promised to  
beat me within an inch of my life if she caught me before I reached Team Seven's old  
training grounds.

__

I'm fast, but so is she and soon I could hear her frantic footsteps behind me  
as she was closing in. I was about to hide behind a tree and pounce on her when she  
came into view but a stench stop me dead in my tracks.

The smell could only be described as putrid; it clung to my nostrils and  
stuck in my throat as I struggled to keep down the contents of my stomach  
which threatened to appear with each passing second I inhaled the rotting

air.

Sakura appeared out of nowhere slapping me on the head and laughing as she  
stooped down clutching her knees and trying to catch her breath. I looked at  
her as realization hit and she looked around the clearing staring with a look  
of utter disgust visible on her sweat covered face.

We walked in silence toward the source of the smell. The stench was becoming more  
overpowering and stomach churning with each step we took. We reached our gruesome  
destination; I stood stock still watching the scene before me unfold right in  
front of my eyes. Blood was splattered everywhere. Flowing and dripping from the  
trees and staining the grass a deep crimson as it slowly congealed on everything in  
the area. The only sound in the clearing was the eerie drip drop of blood coming  
from a nearbytree which had a pair of legs tangled up in between the cherry blossom

branches.

The rest of this poor soul's body was draped in a gruesome fashion all over  
the clearing as if its limbs had been torn apart then recklessly and  
carelessly thrown around. The silence was interrupt by the sound of retching  
and vomit hitting the ground, I turned to see Sakura bent over and wiping her  
mouth as she shakily tried to put her hand over her mouth to fight the  
onslaught of her lunch coming back up her throat.

I ran over to her as she stood up straight and looked me directly in the  
eyes, sorrow and fear were etched on her features when I asked her if she was  
alright. I tried to put on a brave face when she lied and retched again, all I  
could think was that I had to take her away from the source of discomfort and  
help her as best I could. I couldn't let the girl I love suffer like this. 

_ Wrapping my arms around her I picked her up as gently as I could, cradling her bridal style I ran with as much speed as was humanly possible and when we arrived at our investigation, I set her against the stupid log that held so many memories for me and I just stared._

_She looked so wide eyed and blank, gaunt even. I want to know what going on in that beautiful head of hers, while I watched her chest rise and fall as she drank in the evening's air I created a kage bunshin to go and (for want of a better phrase) clean up._

_It was her turn to stare as I took off my jacket, draping it around her powerful shoulders. I sat beside her watching in amazement as she sighed and let her head drop into the crook of my neck, her eyes began to drift and flutter closed when I distinctly heard her mumble "Washboard abs." and use her hand to stroke said abs._

_And the last thing I remembered before dispelling the shadow clone was that I'm a lucky bastard and Sakura's head decided to move to a more intimate part of my body. _

_

* * *

  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Memories

**A/N- Big thanks to my beta crossxavier for always being there to look over my crappy chapters! Thanks for reading you guys know the drill you like................. I write! Please read and review!**

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto, I really don't!

* * *

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I sat beside Sakura pretending to watch the film she had put on and trying my best not to touch her as we both reached for the popcorn.

Clearing my throat I decided to try and talk about the reason I was in her house in the first place. "Uh Sakura?" was all I got out before the nin in question put a finger to my lips and sighed before saying "I know why you're here Naruto and I don't want to talk about it, I just don't o.k, so don't pester me."

I just stared; she still had her fingers on my lips. Before I could say another word she moved her hand and cupped my face, using her long slender fingers to trace the whisker marks on my cheeks.

"I told you" she whispered, "I don't want to talk about it."

I just nodded not knowing what else to say to her. My worries seemed to be in vain as she didn't even seem to be paying attention to my mumbling. She just stared at me with my face still cradled in her hands, she was so close and once again I could smell and feel her sweet breath cascading down my face as she absentmindedly stroked my face and sighed for the second time.

"You know Naruto I was just wondering about some thing" she said still not ceasing in caressing me.

"Umm yes?" I said trying to be as nonchalant as possible despite the fact that the girl I love had her hand gently cupping my face and was now staring at my lips with a look I just couldn't place.

"Why do you always do that?" she whispered, still stroking with a new found tenderness.

"Always do what?" I said now thoroughly confused.

"Just like Naruto to not get the point" she said with a sigh, "Why do you always, save me, help me!?" she exclaimed looking away and clenching the hand that wasn't on my face into one of her infamous fists.

"I don't always help you or save you!" I shouted back, making her jump a bit. "Most of the time you don't need it!" I said trying my best to give her one of my trade mark smiles.

She gave me a radiant smile back and said "But when I do the great future Hokage Naruto will always be there for me."

I smiled again, this time more genuine and watched as she brought her other hand up to cup the other cheek.

"You'll always be there and you always have, unlike other people. I think I've finally realized it." Sakura said, inching closer and closer, until our noses where separated by mere millimetres.

"Realized what, what did you realize? Did you realize that.." was all I managed to say before she crushed the words with her lips, pressing her ruby reds against mine and licking my bottom lip asking for entrance.

I opened my mouth and moaned into the kiss as she plunged her tongue inside to battle with mine, running my hands through her bubblegum pink hair and along her back.

Coming up for air she just stared at me and put her hand to her mouth with a look of utter horror. "Oh My God, what have I done!" she shouted, tears shining in her eyes before spilling over and sliding over her hand.

"Get out!" she screamed, basically in hysterics and used her abnormal strength to throw my off her couch.

"I said GET OUT!!" she screamed running to the door and kicking it off its hinges, I ran though the door with my hands over my head shielding my face as she punched every bit of me she could reach.

"I'm going I'm going!" I shouted back while I ran out of the non-existent door and tripped over said door. She pounced punching again with all her insane strength, and turned my hard earned body into pulp with her bear hands.

Then it all, a tear stained, Naruto beating Sakura, included turned black.

* * *

P.s. Sorry for any grammar and or spelling mistakes

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Dreams and Realizations

**A/N- I know this is a short chapter but I am working on chapter 8 and will upload as soon as possible! Please read and review.**

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto.

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V)

* * *

"Oh Holy good God!" I whispered to myself, whilst cradling my head in my hands and trying to stop the gauntlet of tears that threatened to spill over my already puffed up, moist eyes.

"_**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" **_my inner self shouted hysterically for what seemed like the millionth time.

"_I-I-I don't know, why I did it!" _I shouted back just as hysterically as the tears poured down.

"_It was the dream, the stupid dream!" _I whispered to my inner that looked away in disgust.

"_**For God sake you nearly put him in a coma! He was haemorrhaging! You selfish bitch!" **_She cried, more angry than sad this time.

"She's right" I thought, "She's fucking right! I am a selfish bitch; I didn't exactly _need _to hit him. Never mind beat him to within an inch of his life."

Turning around I sighed while trying to get in a more comfortable position on the crappy quality hospital waiting room chairs. I have been here for six hours and counting, just waiting for the hokage herself to let me see Naruto. Well I know I was the one that nearly killed him and I'm so damn sorry and she won't even let me in to apologize.

Letting my mind wander it began to drift towards the very reason I decided to try and kill extremely nice, cute, considerate and great kisser of a team mate Naruto. The stupid dream. It really wasn't a very good reason to pulverise Naruto's insides but it just got to me.

* * *

_The Dream…………………….._

_I was walking through a beautiful clearing in the middle of the forest, much like the clearing where we found the corpse (or what was left of it). Except that this clearing was corpse free and was filled with the most colorful flowers that I have ever seen._

_The air was full of the light scent of the flowers and the streaming sunshine that just seemed to make my skin sparkle just so._

_Footsteps made a soft and slight crunch as they crossed the clearing, spinning round I turned in time to see the owner of the said footsteps, Uchiha Sasuke._

_Stepping towards me he gently grasped my hands in his, brought them to his mouth and placed the tenderest kiss to them. I gasped as he took a step closer so his face loomed over mine and our lips were inches apart._

"_Sasuke…" I said unable to finish when he took his lips to mine in a breath taking kiss. He held on to me kissing with the ferocity and coldest he is known for, I kissed him back as he pushed his whole body against mine and used his strength to push me to the ground._

"_Wait, wait Sasuke!" I said forcefully trying to push him off me. He growled, a feral sound which caught in his throat as he pushed harder on top of my and let his hands wander shamelessly over my body._

_I shouted again but this only seemed to spur him on as he began to tear at my clothes and pin my hands above my head so I couldn't move beneath him. My monstrous strength decided at that moment to leave my and I couldn't fight him off, I went weak and limp. My Sasuke was trying to rape me, no he is raping me and I'm letting him! _

_Trying my best not to cry I looked him in the eyes, his sharingan was activated and he had adorned his trademark smirk, the sharingan eyes were glazed with lust and roaming over my exposed body._

"_TEME!!" was all I heard after a minute of silence that was only broken by the occasional whimper by me and the strangled cries of a mad Sasuke. Whipping my head around I was never so glad to see Naruto than I am now. He had crazy look in his eyes and his face was screwed up as he bared his teeth and all but growled at Sasuke who all but growled back._

"_Get off her teme!" Naruto shouted whilst landing a punch square into Sasuke's chest. I crawled away as they fought and scampered to hide behind Naruto as he made short work of an irate Sasuke. Naruto pummelled him to the ground and shouted as some sort of red chakra enveloped him. _

_I just stared as Sasuke never had a chance; he was now being dragged away by one of Naruto's freshly created kage bunshins. The red chakra dispersed as he looked around and walked straight over to me. His red pupils turned back to their original cerulean blue as he crouched down and did as Sasuke did, took my hands into his._

_We sat in silence as he examined my injuries and whispered to himself, using the softest touch to caress the hand shaped bruises on my wrists and cursing as he saw the bruises on my barely covered inner thighs._

_I looked him in the eye and sighed. He asked me again if I was alright and I truly was now that he was here. Cupping his face in my abused hands I kissed his lips in silent thanks as he took off his jacket._

_I stared once again bewildered as he broke the kiss and placed his trademark orange jacket around my bare shoulders. _

_I tried to kiss him again, to feel his soft lips on mine, to wash away the taste of Sasuke. He was having none of it and put his finger to my lips before helping my up._

"_No not like this, I can't have you now. No like this." He whispered gently smiling sadly as he wrapped his arms around me and steered me home._

_

* * *

_

TBC

* * *

p.s. Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Rejected (1)

**A/N- This is the first part of the chapter and is really kindof a teaser! Big thanks to my ever faithful Beta Crossxavier who always is there to make sure everything makes sense! Anyway please read and review! Enjoy :D**

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto! And trying doesn't help!

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V)

After waking from my reverie I stared mutely around the hospital waiting room wishing that someone, _anyone_, would let me in to see my team mate. I know that I was the one that did the damage but only Tsunade and he knew that. My attention was diverted from the battleship grey walls when I heard the creak of Naruto's door opening, as if she read my mind a nurse whose name evaded me nodded in my direction.

"Finally!" I mutter jumping up from my plastic makeshift bed and stretching out my abused limbs. Hearing a satisfying series of pops I ambled to the hospital room door and peeked at my long awaited prize.

Walking across the room I couldn't help but admire the sleeping form of my teammate. The whiskers that adorn his cheeks rise and fall as he breathes in and out. Deep and steady, the breaths show another aspect of his light slumber. Sighing I sat on the equally hard and uncomfortable plastic chair at his bedside and stared at his sleeping form while I caressed the violet bruise now beginning to appear at the top of his eye and held his calloused right hand.

I watched for a long time and admired my handsome teammate while whispering apology after apology even though I knew it wouldn't help me or get through to him. I just have to wait until he wakes up.

Struck by an amazing idea I left the hospital room and ran as fast as I was able through the streets of Konoha and stopped with a skid outside my destination: Ichiraku Ramen.

After my little outdoor escapade I re-entered my new home, Naruto's hospital room. Walking in quietly and softly closing the door I was surprised to find the patient sitting up and doing well with a barrage of visitors crowded around his bed. I bowed at everyone and stood behind Kiba, trying to catch Naruto's eye.

He was laughing and joking with Shikamaru; smiling and looking at everyone with his bright baby blues. Looking into his eyes, you could see the smile didn't reach that far. It was strained, forced.

I stood in silence and waited for the crowd of rowdy ninjas to leave, they began to slowly disperse, leaving just Kurenai's team with me in Naruto's room. Kiba continued to shout at Naruto and get him all riled up. Shino, like me, stood in silence and Hinata just stared at me with a knowing look in her eyes.

"U-u-um Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said shyly, a mad scarlet blush creeping its way across her features as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Yeah," Naruto replied turning his attention to her. This made me wonder if Hinata was planning on inventing a new shade of red as she kept blushing more and more every second Naruto's gaze was set on her.

She made a few incoherent noises and then took a shaky breath before managing to softly mumble, "We have to m-m-meet K-k-k-kurenai-sensei for a-a-a mission b-briefing."

Kiba looked at her with a puzzled expression before realisation dawned on him and he looked back at me then removed himself from the sick boy's bed while grabbing him for a manly hug.

"Get well soon idiot!" Kiba said brightly taking Hinata's hand causing her to blush for the third time and splutter something that sounded like goodbye to Naruto before she was forcibly removed the room. Shino just nodded and left the room quietly.

Stepping the last few steps to Naruto's bed I placed the package in front of him and sat in the plastic chair while watching his freshly bandaged arms creep towards the package.

"I brought you some lunch," I said weakly, eyes downcast, not knowing what to say to him.

"I'm not hungry," he replied flatly. His fake smile had disappeared and he pushed the package back towards me. I looked on in disbelief as he folded his muscle bulging arms and gave me a light scowl.

"Sakura," he almost growled the name.

"I would appreciate it if you could leave. I'm getting tired and granny says I need my rest," he concluded, sliding down in the bed and pulling the covers up to his chin and ignoring me completely.

I sat for a minute in disbelief and rose mutely from the chair. I opened my mouth again and said "It's ramen you know, extra large pork miso."

When he didn't respond I walked around to the other side of the bed and took another deep breath before asking, "Naruto Uzumaki, would you like to go to Ichiraku Ramen with me? I mean when you get better."

He turned to me this time and stared coldly into my eyes and gave a sneer worthy of Sasuke, "No."

" I think we were just rejected!" My inner-self screeched incredulously.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Rejected II

**A/N- My beta is working on fixing this so I might edit this and post up a new chapter later and I am now!! Anyway read and review I love it when people give me their opinions! :D**

Disclaimer- Don't Naruto but that won't stop me from trying!

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I clutched the cup in my hand harder than I usually would and grimaced when I heard the tell tale crack that told me I had just destroyed my third cup in a matter of minutes.

**_"For God's sake calm down would you! We can do this. We will get him to listen. We will get him to go out with us!" _**My inner shouted fire in her eyes while she pumped her fist in the air. A backdrop of a sunset flicked through my mind reminding me of another set of idiots, Lee and his demented sensei Gai.

_"How? Tell me how you plan to do that? First we reject him for years and when we finally kiss all I can think of is Sasuke-teme and I beat the crap out of him!" _I replied looking at the broken cup and feeling the relentless tears creep back into my already bloodshot and puffy eyes.

**_"Stop it now you stupid bitch!"_** she shouted back as she waved her inspirational fist at me.

**_"Crying isn't bloody going to get us anything! What we need is a plan of action!" _**She cursed as she sat down at a desk and put a ridiculous pair of spectacles on the edge of her nose.

I stared at her in disbelief as she began to scribble onto a sheet of imaginary paper. Sick of trying to outsmart my subconscious, I walked into my small kitchen and use some generic paper towels to wipe the coffee off my sweat pants.

Using my mind's eye I checked on my inner-self and mentally slapped myself. She had a large sheet of paper and was drawing squares beside each sentence she had written. Oh my god! The sheet of paper is called, 'The Ultimate Way to get the Sexiest Ninja in Konoha to be your One and Only!' Yeah and that isn't a mouthful.

**_"We could call it 'Operation get the Sexy Beast,' for short!" _**She practically screamed.

_"No." _I replied flatly. The tone I used reminded me of the way Naruto had rejected me in the hospital. He shot me down without a sense of remorse or even trying to let me down gently. It was just cold and emotionless. Just like that _bastard_; just like _Sasuke._

_"What's the first objective?" _I asked in spite of myself. Not only was I technically talking to myself, I was actually agreeing to a plan made up by the craziness I dare to call my subconscious.

I sighed when my inner self grinned deviously, looking at the sheet in front of her before saying.

**_"Oh he's not going to know what hit him!" _**She gave me another mischievous smile and told me to fix myself up; apparently we are going man hunting.

"I am not wearing that Ino!" I squealed out of breath, clutching the stitch that was forming in my side and stooping down beside my friend.

"Well nothing you own says slut and you asked me for help so you are going to wear what I give you!" Ino replied calmly as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and stayed out of my reach.

I winced at the pain in my side. Damn, I just had to ask for her help, didn't I? I'm a glutton for punishment. After discussing the first part of "Operation get the Sexy Beast" with my mad inner-self we had come to the conclusion that I wasn't going to be able to make Naruto jealous with anything that I had to wear. I had nothing sexy or anything that said "slut" as Ino so eloquently put it, so I had to ask someone for help. Calling Ino was my only option and now after chasing her halfway round Konoha for calling me fat, I'm now starting to regret my decision.

"Alright I'm sorry, you're not fat. I was merely stating that you are bigger than me," Ino whispered. I barely heard it but nodded in her direction before asking if she wanted to grab something to eat.

"We can go to Ichiraku's if you want," I suggested trying not to sound like I had an ulterior motive.

" For Christ sakes, your like a love sick puppy! Just try not to drool if Naruto is there forehead!" she exclaimed incredulously, taking out her ponytail and redoing it.

I looked through my hair over at the object of my affection, trying to be inconspicuous as I slurped up some noodles.

I watched as he basically inhaled his ramen, the noodles and broth disappearing behind his skilled lips. It reminds me of the kiss we shared. It was a magical moment; despite the near death experience anyway.

As if he heard my mind ramble on Naruto turned in his stool and caught me staring shamelessly at him. Leaving the half eaten bowl of ramen on the counter he waved farewell to the owner and left the tiny restaurant.

Opting for the same thing I threw the money onto the counter and ran outside looking wildly around the street and trying to find my blonde team mate.

Spotting him to my left I ran in his direction and abandoned phase one of "Operation get the Sexy Beast." Instead of trying to make him jealous I was running full pelt towards a shock of blonde spiky hair not too far into the distance.

Slowing to a jog I reached his side and tapped his slightly taller muscular shoulder.

"Hi, Naruto! I saw you leave and wanted to talk to you about something," I managed to get out as I tried to catch my breath. He stood looking warily at me as I continued to slow my breathing down to a manageable rate

"Would you like to…….," was all that escaped my lips before he raised his hand in the ninja's way of saying stop.

" Um, actually before you say anything else I'm late for a date so I've got to go," he muttered before turning around leaving me in his wake.

**_"For Christ sake I think we just got rejected! Again!" _**My inner screamed the sentence before she got the same fiery look in her eyes and said.

**_"Oh that's it! We are moving straight past phase one and on to phase two. Nobody rejects Sakura Haruno once, never mind twice, that insatiable bastard!" _**

_**

* * *

  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Phase Two I'm pretty sure that's illegal.

**A/N- I know that this is a short chapter! Its not like the other chapters are that long but.............. anyway this is a non-beta version to so bear with me! Please read and review, I hardly ever get reviews but when I do I love them!!! So go on review!**

Disclaimer- don't own Naruto but I do own a copy of phase 2 mission report.

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V)

"_I told you we can't do that, it's one, illegal and two, I'm sure it's not physically possible."_ I said exasperated at my inner self who was frantically running around and sending pieces of paper flying.

" _**Awwwwwwwwww, come on making him jealous didn't work so were moving onto the second phase." **_Reasoned the inner, folding her arms and taking what she clearly thought was a dignified stance.

"_For god sake I know we can't do that and we wouldn't want to, well I wouldn't want to I can't say anything about you." _I shouted back leaving my minds eye and resuming the pacing that had consumed my day after the fateful meeting with none other than the _sexy beast _himself.

Kicking off my standard issue shinobi boots I stopped fraying the already damaged carpet and flopped heavily onto my sofa which groaned in protest under my weight.

Mimicking my sofa I groaned and covered my face with my hands, what a past few days. First Naruto comes back, then we find a dead body, I shuddered at that memory and tried to block the onslaught of vomit inducing mental images that came with the unfortunate memory. Where was I? Oh yes describing the last couple of days, after the stupid dead guy I let Naruto into my apartment and then what does he go and do! The little knuckle-headed shit _kissed_ me! I couldn't believe it but the vivid dreams about Sasuke wouldn't stay in the mental box called open and you die.

Then what did _I _have to go and do, _I_ had to beat the poor man to within an inch of his life then ask for a date.

For god sake I'm crazy, that idiot loved me for years and what did I do I fawned over fucking _Sasuke_. That bastard never cared about me and Naruto but I wouldn't listen and had to foolishly think that I could win over Konoha's most cold hearted bastard.

Uncovering my face I looked at the reflection I could see in the mirror on the opposite wall. How Naruto used to love this I don't know, for what I put him through I'm sorry but now I've realised what I put him through and I'm going to make it up to him. Even if I die trying I'll get that idiot to love me again, because I love him too.

* * *

" Why am I doing this?" I whispered to myself while trying to minimize my chakra signal and using my academy tutelage to creep stealthily around the Hyuga compound.

"_**I admire you**__**r courage but you are so going to get caught and 64 palmed and you know it!" **_My inner whispered to me while watching the action unfold and painting ridiculous looking black streaks all over her face.

"_Shut up will you, this is supposed to be a stealth mission you idiot so stop distracting me!" _I hissed back turning my attention to the guard that just had sleep jutsu preformed on him.

Cursing my ever present I leapt from my training spot and into a tree that gave me the perfect view I was looking for.

The view of the Hyuga training ground which was empty apart from the alabaster eyed, purple haired girl in the middle.

Smirking I made my way silently to the bottom of the tree and sent my shadow clone out of its hiding place on the other side of the compound.

Hinata spun in the direction of the shadow clone and left herself open from behind, taking my chance I jumped from my hiding place just as I felt a chakra signal from behind _me_.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- She's going out with _him_?

**A/N- Posting this online with my wonderful beta going over it, seems like a bad idea but I shall ask him to fix all the mistakes and I shall edit it! But for now please read and review! If you spot any mistakes just drop me a review and I'll gladly fix them!**

Disclaimer- I still don't own Naruto!

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V)

"Uuuuuhhhh, Sakura why are y-y-ou h-h-here?" Stammered Hinata as she stared at my sweat covered back.

Laughing like a nervous little girl instead of an insanely strong medical ninja, I rounded on my old friend and gave her a toothy smile.

"_**You are so dead, this is it my other self is going to die!"**_ Screamed my inner self hysterically as she fell to her knees and began praying to a golden effigy of Naruto, who was only wearing a fig leaf and his necklace.

While questioning my sanity I looked at Hinata who was still staring at me with a mixture of confusion and wonder.

"How did you get in here?" She asked without stuttering once.

Marvelling at her new found confidence I scratched the back of my neck and tried to come up with good answer for snooping around the noblest family in Konoha.

"Well………." I said faltering only slightly under her pupil less gaze.

"IwaswonderingwhatyouweredoingwithNarutooneyourdate!" I basically screamed the phrase, not taking time to even breathe between words just running the whole question together.

As she attempted to decipher what I said I began to pray silently myself as my inner stared in Hinata's direction holding a hand in front of her eyes with the other hand squeezing the effigy for dear life.

Then the most unexpected thing happened, she laughed. Bewildered I shared an incredulous look with my inner as she clutched her sides and wiped the tears of mirth from her alabaster eyes.

I opened and closed my mouth like a mentally challenged fish, trying to make a sound that actually sounded like a word. I watched as she sat on the ground, cross legged like an Indian and patted the strands of grass to her left. Still severely confused I did as she motioned and sat on the Hyuga's left side.

" We weren't on a date!" Giggled Hinata as she rolled on the ground beside me, stammering forgotten she just chuckled uncontrollably as I thanked Kami that I wasn't going to be on the receiving end of her 8 trigrams 64 palms.

"_**So we kind of beat up dog breath for this?" **_asked my inner, she was now sitting on a bed which was adorned with the phrase 'Phwoarh!' above a picture of Naruto who once again was barely wearing anything, except from a pair of boxers with foxes on them and his trademark cheeky grin.

Mentally rolling my eyes I returned my attention back to Byakugan user as she rubbed her eyes again, the laughter subsiding.

"You weren't on a date?" I asked timidly as Hinata vigorously shook her head.

"No we went training and I bought him ramen!" She replied with a smile.

Realizing something was off with the girl who normally turned to a red faced mess when someone mentioned the object of her and now my affections, Naruto.

"Wait, do you not love Naruto anymore?" I asked bluntly.

Hinata turned to me slowly and took a deep breath, I watched as she tried to find the right words.

"No." she stated simply. I regarded her with amazement as she let out a shaky breath, obviously extremely pleased she finally got to tell someone.

"Wait are you in love with him?" She asked back just as bluntly, reading my movements with her sharp eyes.

"Ummmm no?" I lied trying not to squirm under her penetrating stare.

"_**Dude, that stare is beyond creepy. It's like she can see through us!" **_Whispered my inner who was hugging her knees on her bed and muttering other incoherent things.

"_She can see through us you idiot!"_ I whispered back.

I left my exceedingly stupider inner self to her musing as I turned back to the matter at hand, trying to lie to a person whose ability it is to see straight through you.

"Do you know where Naruto is? That's actually why I'm here." I asked, trying to change the subject and failing miserably.

"I know your trying to change the subject, I won't force you to answer but if you want to talk to me you don't have to beat up my boyfriend or break into my house!" She said merrily, turning around and getting up she leaped gracefully onto the nearest building and opened a window, before climbing in she called over her shoulder.

"He always goes to the Hokage Mountain."

Still sitting in the Hyuga training compound I tried to process all the information that the usually bumbling Hinata had jut thrown at me.

"_**She's going out with dogbreath?!" **_Laughed my inner self doing as Hinata did and rolling around the floor.

I smiled as I left the compound one my way to the Hokage mountain, she like me was finally moving on. I laughed, Kiba, figures she would pick someone who is just like _him_.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Just like a band aid

**A/N- This is basically a preview for the other chapter which shall feature some NaruSaku love! :D Really really short! Sorry I know I haven't updated in ages but schools a bitch and I haven't had a chance to update this story and shortness won't make up for it but I will make it up when I do chap 13!!**

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto but I do know someone called Gertrude.

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I felt the nervousness grow with each passing step I took towards the base of the hokage mountain. My inner self was being unusally quiet as ascended the rocky path that lead to a little carvern on the west side of the large bust filled hokage mountain,

The sweat rolled off my face in waves as I saw the blond headed boy I was looking for, he was sitting on an old swing but falled to move as he stares straight ahead, looking at the city that he wants to govern over one day.

_"I don't think I can do this!" _I whispered to my inner self who was fanning herself with her hands and trying in vain to wipe away the sweat that was also running all over her.

_**" Stop being such a pussy! Just do it, just apologise really quickly and get on one knee and propose! It is that easy." **_She reasoned, waggling her finger in an imitation of my mother, she even put her other hand on her imaginary hip.

_" The rest of that advice wasn't that bad but I'm not going to ask him to marry me!" _I whispered back keeping my voice low as my steps towards the object of my affection had not slowed or stopped.

_**"Just do it quickly like a band aid!" **_she shouted smuggly, happy with her Oprah advice moment.

I fought the urge to roll me eyes and forced myself back into the real world just as the seemingly oblivious Naruto turned around.

My hearta increased tenfold and I continued my steps until I was right infront of the orange wearing ninja. We stood in a meloncholy silence as I fumbled through the speech I had prepared for myself. I cleared my throat and nearly cried when Naruto's cerulean blue eyes shout up with a scathing look that told me clearly to leave. I wanted to do as his look said but I knew that I had to clear the unbelieveably thick air between us.

" Naruto...." I began silently begging him to at least look at me.

He granted my request and I was shocked to see unshed tears swimming in his eyes, making them look like beautiful oceans with waves that shimmered and danced with the light.

My prepared speech went out the window and I found myself launching into his strong arms and letting my apology come out in the form of tears that I had been crying ever since he rejected me. He was rigid before melting into the embrace, fusing are bodies into one, I fit into him so well our forms seemed to be made for each other.

Pulling back from his now slightly damp orange T-shirt I wiped my puffy eyes and looked my love in the eye, he was no longer crying either but was looking like the Naruto that I remembered as he blushed at our closeness. He was still holding me at the waist and I was clutching onto his sholders for fear that he would let me go.

"Naruto, please listen to me I'm so sorry! I really am, I really love you!" I blurted out without thinking and proceeded to turn a shade of red to rival Hinata or maybe a tomato.

He stared incredulous as I cover my mouth and mentally hit myself for just shouting that without thinking, I do love him but he didn't need to know it just yet!

I watched as he gripped my hand and smiled sweetly before saying " You don't know how long I have wanted to hear that from you, I want to say I love you too but we need to work towards that, I can't have you know and then let you go. I don't want to have my heart broken twice."

I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, he really is the worlds number one most surprising ninja.

* * *

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- I can't handle this

**A/N- Sorry that the other chapter was so long ago and so little, this is a little longer and a little juicier! LEMON next chapter so I'm warning you guys before hand! Thanks for all the people that stick with me through all of my crap :) I now have school and a part time job and Homework to do during the week so I'm trying my best to get out chapters ! REVIEW I love you guys ^.^**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto but I stole his orange jacket

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

"Oh My Kami NO!" Was all I could hear in my head as I was sitting in front of Naruto.

The man is a crime against nature, he shouldn't be allowed to look that good. Naruto had to conviently forget his customary orange for our third date, yes you heard correct third. Naruto had kept his word and just wanted the two of us to take it slow because the worlds most surprising ninja had giving me his heart and I proceeded to try and beat the living daylights out of it. It was getting so much better though as things have been flowing into a steady rytheme, I would ask him out around twelve times a day and then get mad after the seventh rejection. He would take pity on the pink haired kunoichi who at the minute seemed to be a slave to her stupid-ass emotions. I just get so out of character with him around, the knuckle head always used to annoy me but he, well he grows on you!

_**"Anyway no more inner monologue the point is that you must ask the man to marry you and when he says yes bring him home for a honeymoon practice section!" **_My inner self shouted, stamping her foot and jumping up and down like a demented bunny.

Choosing to ignor my stupid innerself I looked for the nth time at the man seated across from me. As I said before he looked to good to be true as he slurped away at his ramen. We had also left out the previously planned training and Ichiraku's in favour for sitting at a nice resturant in the centre of town, of course when he not so secretely shouted this across Tsunade's office I had no choice but to say yes and the faint in shock.

"So Sakura want to go back to mine after dinner?" The orange loving shinobi asked innocently looking down into his now empty bowl.

_**"Oh Kami am I hearing things or did the angels just sing that we could go to his!!! He is going to pop the question I know it!!" **_Shouted my inner who was hyperventilating and waves her arms infront of her face.

_"Shut up!" _Was all I could manage for that crazy bitch, I had more important things to deal with, like going to NARUTO'S!

Trying not to scream like a giddy school ninja I stammered out what sounded like a yes and used my newly cut bangs to hide my enourmous blush.

He smiled in response and placed the payment in the wallet waiting for the waiter to bring us our coats.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets of Konoha were unnaturally quite as I walked hand in hand with Naruto, his strong finger were intertwined with my own sending currents of warmth through the tips of my fingers and into my arms. The feeling of him close was enough to send me over the edge, I just wanted to touch him and feel him and love him. But I was trying to stop the overwhelming to hear him scream my name. It wasn't working.

Then he decided to make it ten times worse, he took his hand from mine and bring his arm to snake gently around my waste. It took all my self control not to try and maul the blond who was opening the door to his apartment and locking it behind us.

Kicking off his shoes he lead me to the living area and sat down on his small two seater, sitting on the only other empty seat which was beside him I tried to make myself comfortable but I couldn't shake the feeling of him, it was pressing against me and filling my nostrils with his sweet and manly scent.

I just couldn't stand it and before I knew what I was doing Naruto was pushed into his sofa and covered his mouth with mine.

I felt him stiffen underneath me but I wasn't going to let him take this estacy away, a ran my tongue across his bottom lip and heard him moan. It was like I had awakened the beast, he wrapped his arms around me and opened his mouth allowing us to engage in a fierce battle for dominance. The kiss I had placed on his mouth was chaste and onesided but this was hungry, needy and passionate.

I felt myself being pushed slowly backwards as Naruto took over and my need for another substance became to great. I pulled away breathing deeply and tried not to pant, the boy who was now straddiling me was panting like a dog and grinning down at me. I smiled back and pulled him closer for another kiss.

_**"Going slow my ass!" **_My inner squealed excitedly as Naruto unzipped the T-shirt I was wearing and slowly descended...................

* * *

TBC! ^.^


	14. An Important Note

Hello faithful readers of this story! :D

I really do not deserve you people and my updates are never good enough for you guys, the thing is my brother is the one who gets the internet in the house and he is moving out. The good thing about that is that I have my own room and can do anything without my sister bitching about it but the bad thing is that I will have no internet for the near future :( I am in the middle of writing a bumper chapter for this story but I won't even be able to post it so I shall make a deal with you lovely people and write as many chapters as physically possible and keep them on my laptop (This story will probably come to an end soon ) and when the internet is up and running I shall post them all at once or once a day for as many as I have! If you have any questions or just want to rant to me then drop a review and I'll try to pm you back.

Sorry about all of this........................

Yours,

Niamhus Raticus


End file.
